Nightmare
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Sebab aku adalah Nightmare. Ya, aku adalah mimpi terburukmu, Siegfried Schtauffen. ONESHOT. FFC Dialog Para NHC.


**Author's Note:** Fanfic kedua di fandom ini, permisi...

Fanfic ini untuk challenge Sanich-san yang begitu menarik (hei, mungkin saya akan mengikutinya lagi!) sekaligus untuk melampiaskan rasa kangen saya kepada Soul Calibur 3. Ah, andai PS2 saya nggak rusak atau saya dibeliin PS3...

Oh iya, fic ini juga untuk pelampiasan fangirling saya kepada Siegfried. AAAA, anda keren sekali. Namun sayang saya harus milih alter ego anda buat fic ini. Anda kapan-kapan yaa ‹3

.

**Warning:** Ini imaji saya tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum pertengkaran Siegfried-Nightmare terjadi kalau kita main Tales of Soul. Oh iya, satu lagi: fic ini tergolong gagal mengingat diksinya makin abal, tidak epik, dan juga panjang fic ini yang sesungguhnya sangat pendek.

* * *

**Nightmare**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by namco  
infantrum's challenge: dialog para nhc_

_

* * *

_

"Itu bukan salahku. Itu salahmu."

.

.

Senja itu terasa begitu hangat. Cercah jingga sang surya ikut melukis permadani biru cakrawala. Sang bayu terus berdesir, seirama dengan aliran air pada sungai yang ada dalam katedral itu. Air-air yang ada begitu tenang, sehingga mereka tampak merefleksikan setiap detil fasad bangunan berona Eropa tersebut.

Senja itu _harusnya_ terasa begitu hangat.

Adalah dua insan yang menginterupsi kehangatan tersebut. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan di tengah katedral itu. Hanya jarak satu meter yang memisahkan raga mereka. Keduanya sama-sama mengenakan baju zirah layaknya satria. Keduanya juga sama-sama memegang sebuah pedang berukuran luar biasa besarnya. Hal lain yang menyamakan mereka ialah tatapan yang dilemparkan oleh mata mereka masing-masing. Tatapan kepada satu sama lain yang menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat dalam.

"Munafik," titah sang pria dengan baju zirah berwarna perak, berkontradiksi dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna keemasan, yang melambai-lambai laksana sang nyiur yang digelitik angin. "Kau iblis munafik."

Sementara itu, orang yang ditujukkan untuk mendapatkan cercaan itu malah tersenyum, seakan-akan perkataan tadi adalah sebuah pujian tanda kehormatan. Dirinya terlihat bangga menyandang gelar tersebut—

—tunggu, ia bukan _orang_.

Ia adalah Nightmare.

Ia adalah makhluk yang lain daripada manusia.

.

.

"Jangan sebut aku seperti itu," ujar makhluk yang dipanggil Nightmare itu. "Aku datang kemari dengan damai. Mengapa kau malah membangkitkan tensi di antara kita, hei Siegfried?"

Siegfried Schtauffen tidak lantas berhenti menatap marah kepada Nightmare.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu," tukas Siegfried. "Aku datang ke sini dengan baik-baik ingin menghapus dosaku. Tiba-tiba, kau datang. Mengingatkanku tentang segala hal buruk yang telah kau perbuat kepadaku."

"Oh, ayolah," kata Nightmare. "Sudah kubilang tadi; itu bukan salah_ku_. Itu salah_mu_."

"Tidak, itu salah_mu_," Siegfried masih menatap tidak senang. "Bertahun-tahun aku hidup dengan penuh penyesalan, hidup dengan rasa bersalah dan dosa karena mengira Ayah mati di tanganku sendiri. Harusnya itu semua menjadi bebanmu, Nightmare. Beban_mu_."

Dengan tenang, Nightmare menjawab,

"Aku hidup tanpa beban. Bebanmu adalah kebahagiaanku."

Siegfried mengerang tak senang.

"Pembunuh. Dasar pembunuh. Akan kuhabisi kau di tanganku layaknya...layaknya...—"

"Apa? Layaknya kau membunuh Frederick Schtauffen di tanganmu sendiri?"

"—...layaknya _kau_ membunuh ayahku."

"Siegfried Schtauffen!" seru Nightmare. "Masih belum mengertikah juga dirimu? Jika aku yang membunuh ayahmu, maka otomatis kau juga yang membunuh ayahmu! Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa dulu raga kita bersatu?"

Erangan Siegfried makin keras bersamaan dengan makin besarnya emosi yang ia tahan. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya? Ya, raganya dan makhluk di hadapannya ini sesungguhnya adalah satu kesatuan yang absolut, sampai kemudian ia berhasil mengeluarkan _ia_ dari tubuhnya.

Ia adalah Nightmare.

Ia adalah alter ego dari seorang Siegfried Schtauffen.

.

.

"Demi apapun, aku bersumpah bahwa aku benar-benar puas ketika berhasil mengeluarkanmu dari tubuhku ini," ucap Siegfried kemudian.

"Tampaknya kau tidak bisa menerima kodrat bahwa aku adalah bagian dari dirimu."

"Memang!" kata Siegfried setengah berteriak. "Aku takkan pernah bisa menerima fakta bahwa kau, pembunuh ayahku, adalah bagian dari diriku! Kau mengendalikanku! Kau membuat tanganku membunuh ayahku sendiri! Kau brengsek! Iblis laknat! Jahanam!"

"Ah, Siegfried..." Nightmare menggelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan ia prihatin akan suatu hal. "Aku kecewa terhadapmu. Kau baru saja menodai katedral ini dengan sumpah serapahmu yang tak ada sopannya sama sekali."

Siegfried tampak tak peduli. Ia bahkan lupa dirinya ada di sebuah tempat suci.

"Tapi aku juga senang..." Nightmare tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "...karena kau mengakui dosamu tepat pada tempatnya. Kau mengaku bahwa kau membunuh ayahmu sendiri. Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu."

"KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA, NIGHTMARE!" amarah Siegfried yang memuncak di ubun-ubun akhirnya meledak. "_Kau_ yang _membunuh_nya! Kau mengendalikanku agar aku membunuh darah dagingku sendiri—orang tuaku sendiri!"

Kini, Nightmare yang membisu. Namun sesungguhnya, ia begitu senang melihat Siegfried yang begitu menderita karenanya. Bahagia hatinya tak dapat dipungkiri dari kilat merah pada matanya yang makin bersinar.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Siegfried bertanya,

"Mengapa kau membunuh ayahku?"

.

.

Rasa-rasanya, Nightmare ingin sekali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dan ya, ia melakukannya. Ia membahanakan tawa setannya ke seluruh penjuru bangunan, membuat riak pada air yang tenang, sehingga refleksi pada air pun tergores.

"Kau pikir mengapa mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Nightmare', Siegfried?" tanyanya setelah tertawa. "Kau pikir mengapa? Hah? Aku adalah Nightmare!"

Ya, ia adalah Nightmare.

"Aku adalah mimpi buruk! Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu—maka aku adalah mimpi burukmu!"

Ya, ia adalah mimpi buruk dari seorang Siegfried Schtauffen.

"_Dan akuilah—membunuh ayahmu adalah mimpi buruk yang paling menyenangkan, bukan?_"

...apa kau harus menjawab "ya" untuk itu?

.

.

"_Kau hanya butuh bermimpi Siegfried.  
__Jika mimpimu buruk, maka aku dengan senang hati akan mewujudkannya.  
Jika mimpimu baik, maka aku akan memperburuk perwujudannya._

_Sebab aku adalah Nightmare.  
Aku adalah bagian terburuk dalam hidupmu._"

.

.

Dan setelahnya, kedua pedang pada tangan mereka pun saling beradu.

* * *

**the end**_  
02.09.10 – 07:42 PM – 75__5 words_


End file.
